Unknown Life
by Yazeki
Summary: HIATUS. Jaden Yuki absconds from his home and ends up collapsing in an alley of Domino City. What will happen to him? Full summary inside. Spiritshipping.
1. Trouble in the Rain

**Author's Note - **"Unknown Life" is my very first fanfiction so review whatever you think about it. I'm willing to take any advice to improve my writing skills; they might change since I'm weird like that. I'm going to leave it T rated since I'm not sure what's M rated anymore because the world is changing so if you think it should go up, just message me or review about it. I don't really like OCs much so I will be using some characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Remember, this _**is**_ fan**fiction**_._

*******WARNING: SHŌNEN-AI/YAOI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Language, violence, and gore.**

***Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. I just basically own the plot of this fanfiction.

***Pairings:** Spiritshipping (Jesse x Jaden). I'm going to add pairings here when the characters appear.

***Summary:** 17 year-old Jaden Yuki absconds from his home after he finds out a secret he never wanted to ever hear and ends up collapsing in an alley of Domino City. What will happen to him? Will he get robbed, killed, or will he end up getting saved by a certain bluenet? Spiritshipping. AU/OOC.

**Prologue**

Dark, gray clouds were slowly approaching the city and its residents as the sky was turning from sunny to gloomy.

A two-toned brunet with chocolate eyes that goes by the name of Jaden Yuki was running down a crowded sidewalk, bumping into people.

The silver charms and lockets that are connected to his bracelet kept dangling and clinking against each other.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" exclaimed the brunet every time he bumped into someone.

Within the packed sidewalk, he finally decided that he ran far enough from where he came and stopped hustling.

He noticed he came to a stop at a broken-down, abandoned hotel that seemed to be falling apart. It was obvious because of the huge, deep cracks that engraved the place and the building bricks scattered around it.

He was supporting himself up from collapsing (because he was worn out from all the running he did) by leaning his body onto the surface of the small hotel.

He looked up to the clouded sky and many thoughts were going through his mind as he was panting.

'_I need to find a place to stay before the rain starts to pour down. But… where can I go? …Where should I go? Maybe I should probably stay at this hotel for tonight…'_

Jaden took a look at the hotel.

'…_Or not. I am definitely not going to risk my life.'_

He brought his wrist up to his face and stared at his bracelet that he received from who he thought was his parents since he was born. Couples of charms and lockets were added to the bracelet through the years. Some reminded him of the best times of his life while others reminded him of the worst times.

He looked away from his bracelet and noticed a beautiful, modern condo that was about 10 feet right next to the hotel and gaped at it. It was three times the size of the hotel!

'_How did I not notice a place like that?'_

_Drip._

A drop of water had fallen from the sky onto the brunet's left cheek and slid down to his chin and plopped down onto the pavement.

_Pitter-patter pitter-patter._

He frowned.

'_U-Ugh… I should probably check out the place before I get soaked from head to toe.'_

The people of Domino City started bustling around, looking for shelter while others placed their briefcases, newspapers, or umbrellas over their heads to protect themselves from the crystal specks and started rushing to wherever they needed to go with caution on the slippery path.

As the mass of people were fussing around, someone accidently pushed the tired brunet with his elbow against Jaden's back, making the brown-eyed teen trip over some building bricks that surrounded the ugly hotel.

"Wh-Whoa!"

Jaden stumbled into the dark alley that was in between the hotel and the condo and was flailing his arms around in the air. His eyes widened as he tried to save himself from falling and clashing his head against the edge of a huge, grimy dumpster but it was too late.

The collision between his head and the dumpster was so strong, it made Jaden collapse on the right side of his body onto a nasty puddle of rain water that was mixed with the trash that was littered around in the alley.

Jaden's red trench coat, the black shirt underneath it, navy jeans, red shoes, and silver bracelet were now stained and soaked by the brown, smelly liquid.

Crimson blood was seeping through the wound that was on the left side of his forehead (which was formed from the sharp edge of the dumpster) and was sliding down across his features. His blood was dripping down the concrete along with the rain as he was in a fetal position on the ground, unconscious.

After a couple of minutes of the brunet being unnoticed, a man was walking towards the knocked out teen with a smirk right across his face.


	2. Saved in the Rain

*******WARNING: SHŌNEN-AI/YAOI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Language, violence, and gore.**

***Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I just basically own the plot of this fanfiction.

***Pairings:** Spiritshipping (Jesse x Jaden), Tomorrowshipping (Jim x Alexis), Tigershipping (Bastion x Tania).

***Summary:** 17 year-old Jaden Yuki absconds from his home after he finds out a secret he never wanted to ever hear and ends up collapsing in an alley of Domino City. What will happen to him? Will he get robbed, killed, or will he end up getting saved by a certain bluenet? Spiritshipping. AU/OOC.

**Chapter 1  
**

_Splish Splash. Splish Splash._

Boots were heard as they were squelching on the rain puddles and mud.

A dark shadow was walking towards the unconscious, chocolate-eyed brunet, not even caring about the pouring rain soaking him.

_'Let's see what we have here.'_

When he got to Jaden, he bent his knees and observed him and his wound closely before standing up.

"Wow, that must have hurt his pretty, little face," he said sarcastically as he rolled the brunet facedown by pushing Jaden's back using his foot.

"Oh well, not my problem. Now let's check to see what he has in his pockets," he said as he smirked.

He bent down again, put his right hand into one of the navy jean's pockets, and reached down further until he quickly pulled his hand out.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?" he asked himself as he saw that there was a small cut on his index finger.

"That bastard made a bad mistake without even knowing it!" he exclaimed as he pulled his arm back and formed his hand into a fist, ready to punch the brunet.

**~ Unknown Life; Jesse x Jaden (Spiritshipping) Forever! ~**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

A green-eyed bluenet sighed as he heard his phone ring in his living room.

'_Darn! I was in the best part!'_

He took off his black framed reading glasses and put down the book he was reading on the kitchen table and got up from his black, wooden chair to answer the phone.

'_Who's disturbing me from __my reading this time? It's probably Jim__…__ again,'_ Jesse thought to himself while walking into the living room.

"Hello, Jesse Anderson speaking," said Jesse in a monotone voice while pressing the phone against his left ear.

"Hey, mate! I need help!"

'_Of course__.__'_

"With what, Jim?" asked Jesse in annoyance while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I need help with unpacking since I brought a lot of things from my one month honeymoon in Australia with Alexis~."

"Can't she help you with that?"

"Nope! She's asleep and I want her to rest."

"Then can't you wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Nope! I want to get this over with since I need to clear some things out."

"Whatever. You owe me since it's rainin'."

"Thanks, Jesse! See you in a bit."

Johan clicked the 'off' button as he put down his phone and started getting ready to go to Jim's house.

"Stupid Jim… Making me go to his apartment," mumbled the 21 year-old as he was going down the steps of the condo he lived in.

'_He better not prank me like the last time I went to his place. It's not as if his prank actually worked anyways. Yeah, that's right! I didn't get scared by the stupid, crazy crocodile he brought from Australia that… jumped on me and… started… opening… her jaw wide open…__' _

Jesse shivered as he was remembering what happened last time he went to Jim's house.

'_Only a wuss would get scared by something like that. Hehe, yeah__...__'_

The bluenet stopped walking and sweat dropped.

'_I just called myself a wuss.'_

As he was about to turn left to go to Jim's place, from the corner of his eye, he noticed something move.

He turned his head to see a dark shadow stand up quickly and look at his hand. Then, Jesse looked at what could have gotten him hurt (since the person's face seemed to be scrunched up) and saw a figure laid flat down on the ground. He then looked up to see the man with an angry face planted on his face and an arm pull back as his hand was forming into a fist.

Without thinking, the bluenet ran to stop the man from even laying another finger on the unconscious figure.

"Hey! You! Stop what you're doin'!" yelled Jesse.

The man turned around, only to get kicked in the ribs, fall back onto the sidewalk, and hit his head with a building brick leaving him knocked out on the ground.

Surprisingly, for a hotel that was slowly getting destroyed day by day, it had very strong, hard bricks.

'_Wow… Who k__new a person like him would get knocked out so quickly…'_

Jesse sighed as shook his head as he was looking at the unconscious man, and started calling the police. As the police communications operator was asking Jesse a couple of questions, he responded by describing the man's appearance and what he had seen the man do. After putting the pieces together, the woman told Jesse that the unconscious man on the ground was the most wanted criminal known for kidnapping and robbery named Giese Hunter but nicknamed as Trapper. Then the woman told Jesse to go back to his home while he was still unconscious and that the police would get there in a few minutes and are going to take Trapper to jail for a VERY long time. Jesse 'okayed' it, hung up, and looked at Jaden wondering who he was.

'_What do I do about him? …I should probably take him upstairs for now since it's dangerous out here. Especially with people like HIM out here,' _thought Johan as he kept an eye at Trapper just in case he came out of his unconscious state.

Jesse walked towards Jaden and carefully rolled him since there was a chance that there may be broken glass around in the dirty alley.

He gasped as he saw the blood that came from the nasty wound all over the brunet's face, going down his neck. When he saw that, he knew that the teen needed help so he quickly picked up Jaden in bridal-style and took off into the condo to get the medical supplies that he needed to save the brunet.

When Jesse got into his home, he speed walked to his bedroom and laid Jaden on his bed as the different colored and different sized charms and lockets of Judai's silver bracelet were hitting against each other. Johan was too distracted to hear the clinking.

After making sure that brunet was on the bed properly, he ran to his bathroom to get the first aid kit that was urgently needed and looked inside it to see if what he needed was in it. His eyes widened as he saw that some of the things he needed were missing.

He gasped as he remembered why some things such as bandages weren't in the kit.

'_That'__s right! I used them all up right after __Shirley bit my ass the last time Jim brought her to my place!' _Then an idea struck him.

'_How could have I forgotten? Jim can help me! His parents are doctors and he use to help them out when he was younger!'_

Jesse pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed Jim's number.

"Jesse! You were supposed to be here about an hour ago! What happe-"

"No time for that Jim! Surprisingly, I need your help! Bring all the medical supplies you have a-and just hurry!"

"Whoa… Calm down, mate. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm getting the things right now as we're speaking."

"Just hurry!"

"Geez, alright already. I'm on my way."

Jesse walked into his bedroom to check on how the mysterious boy was doing and saw that he was in the same position as he left him in the first place. He paced around the room wondering when Jim was going to get to his place until…

_Ding! Dong!_

He ran to the door and as soon as he opened it, he pulled Jim's shirt to drag him into the place and closed the door.

The things in the first aid kit he had kept making a lot of noise, hitting against each other.

"Whoa! What happened, Jesse? Did you know that the police are arresting Trapper right in the alley next to the condo! "

Jim was pulled into Jesse's room and his eye widened as he saw someone in the bed covered in blood, muck, and Pharaoh knows what else!

Jim quickly understood what happened and what he needed to do and turned to Jesse.

"Go sit in the living room while I take care of him," Jim said seriously.

"But don't ya need any help at all?"

"Call Bastion. He can be more of a help since he has some experience with these kinds of things."

"Okay. I forgot he was a scientist an' he could at least help with somethin' with the knowledge he has…"

**~ Unknown Life; Jesse x Jaden (Spiritshipping) Forever! ~**

Thirty minutes had passes and Jesse was sitting down on his couch. He had called Bastion for help and he got there as soon as he could with his supplies.

He was impatiently waiting for Jim and Bastion to finish up fixing up the brunet and was tapping his foot on the blue, fuzzy carpet. More time had passed and the bluenet ended up sleeping on the couch for a while until Jim woke him up.

"Wake up, mate," said Jim as he was shaking Jesse awake.

"Wh-Wha'? Huh?" Jesse then remembered the brunet. "Is he alright?"

"We were able to fix him up. He should be okay," responded Bastion.

"… What do you mean he SHOULD be?"

"What do you expect Jesse? That was a pretty nasty wound he had. He must have hit his head really hard to get something like that."

"Tr-True…" Jesse suddenly felt bad for the brunet, wondering why the brunet would go through something like that or what could had made him get to the position he's in right now.

"You know," Jim started off, "that kid looks really familiar."

"You're right. Now that you mention it… he does look familiar. I wonder where we've seen him," said Bastion as he was thinking and shrugged.

"Wanna go check on him, mate?"

"Yeah… but don't ya think you should be with Alexis right now?"

Jim's eye widened. "That's right! I completely forgot! How can I be a good father if I can't even be a great husband?"

Now it was Jesse's turn for his eyes to widen. "F-Father?"

Bastion laughed when he saw the bluenet's face.

"Oh… that's right. I forgot to tell you. Alexis got pregnant during our honeymoon. That's why I wanted you to help me with unpacking," said Jim as he chuckled.

"Then what are you doin' here? Go to her!"

"If you recall, you're the one that called me and I knew that already! You didn't have to tell me that."

"Oh, that's right... Well then, if that's the case, then I was just REMINDING you."

"Okay, I'm going. I'll come back in the morning to check on the kid. Alexis might probably be coming so we'll see you 'til then. Don't forget to take a shower! You've drenched in water for quite a while now."

"I have to go too. Tania caught a cold this morning and I have to be there to help her out."

"Thanks for everythin'."

"No problem. Don't go peeking under the large shirt he's wearing~ He looks innocent you know."

Jesse's face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"I-I am not goin' to do that! You went through my drawers? You could have at least told me. And who do you think I am?"

"Someone that would probably get a crush on the kid~" Jim teased.

"Ju-Just get out, Jim! I don't even know how we're best friends!"

"Who knows, mate? Don't worry, he has undergarments." He laughed. "See you in the morning."

Bastion chuckled. "I might come back in the morning. See you then."

Jesse pouted. "Yeah, whatever. Bye."

He sighed as Jim and Bastion finally left and closed the door.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

He turned around to walk to check on the brunet but was actually face to face with him… not exactly.

Jesse's eyes widened and blushed as he saw the brunet who was wearing a large, blue shirt that went down to his thighs standing right outside his bedroom with bandages covering most of his face.

'_I think they went a little overboard.'_

"What are you doing up? It's dangerous! You should be resting! Especially after everything what you've been through!"

He took a couple steps towards the brunet.

The brunet just stood there, silently staring at Jesse.

"A-Are you okay? At least tell me what your name is."

Jaden just stood there until he finally took a step forward a wobbled a little.

"Hey! Take it easy!"

Jesse walked towards Jaden and the brunet took a step back, pressing his hand against a wall.

"… Are you going to answer me? Are you okay?"

Jaden opened his mouth to speak. "I… I don't know."

"…What do you mean 'I don't know'? You should know."

"What do you mean 'everything you've been through'? I-I can't remember anything..."

Jesse's eyes widened as he tried to make sure what he actually heard.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I… I can't remember anything… Not even my name…"

Jesse was surprised at what the brunet had said. He was in shock!

'_Bastion was right. He probably did take a pretty hard hit…'_

"It's okay," said Jesse, "we can discuss about it in the morning. For now, you can sit on the couch and watch TV while I wash the sheets since they got dirtied."

"O-Okay." Jaden took small steps towards the couch so he wouldn't fall over and successfully made it.

Jesse couldn't believe what has happened to him throughout the night! He was never expecting any of it to happen. Especially having a stranger curled up on his couch, watching TV.

He went to wash the sheets and came back to the living room and told Jaden that he was going to take a quick shower. Jaden just nodded in reply while watching a clip of a famous pop star singing and playing his ukulele on stage with many adoring fangirls cheering, "Atty-kins~!"

After Jesse came out of the shower fully dressed in his light blue PJs, he saw the brunet sleeping on the couch. Jesse then grabbed one of the clean blankets he had in his closet and covered him with it.

Jesse then went to the dryer to get the sheets and put the fully clean sheets back on his bed and carried the brunet bridal-style from the couch to the huge bed. He left him there to sleep for the rest of the night as he went to get blanket and pillow for himself so he would sleep on the couch comfortably.

As he lay on the couch, he remembered about the silver bracelet and the silver, metal case that Jim gave him when he kicked Jesse out from disturbing him and Bastion, telling him to take care of those two things and to wash Jaden's dirty clothes while they were going to bathe the brunet because of the muck that covered the brunet could infect his wounds.

He took out the bracelet and the case from the pocket he had on his PJ's pants and stared at them.

'_I wonder what's in the case and in the lockets…'_

He was about to open everything but then decided not to, respecting the brunet by not going through his things. Then he noticed that all the charms and lockets had the initials 'J.Y.' in white on a side of them right on the center with a different initial underneath the main initial.

'_J.Y.? …__Maybe, he'll get his memories back after I show these to him.'_

Before falling asleep, Jesse pocketed the smooth case with its sharp corners and the pretty bracelet.


End file.
